


A Fortnite John Wick Story

by TheCoral



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fortnightmares, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: I'm very sorry it took awhile to get this chapter done. I really needed some inspiration to get back.Here it is!





	1. The Beginning.

John Wick can take a big shot and a big hit to his enemies to the world of Fortnite. He's basically the king of Fortnite, no other skin can surpass him by any means. When Season 3 came around, skins became astonished when given that he is a skin with so much skill and not a noob.  
"You're new, but how are you that great?!"  
"You better teach us!"  
"Here's my number, call me."  
"I'm seriously impressed. Who learned you that?"  
"I wish to become like you someday."  
Yeah... John Wick became an overnight sensation and lives in one of better houses of the island with Raptor, Drift and a dog. Yeah, doggos exist in Fortnite now. Drift is currently with Brite Bomber and Raptor is looking for a relationship on the island, but John Wick felt dating isn't the suit for him right now. He's interested in the lore of the island and the strange events going on in it.  
"Ok boys, I need someone to guard the house while I'm away from the house doing a search up on the island." John Wick stated.  
"Well take care of yourself John, also get people very safely," Drift replied.  
"I might as well drink this tea that is about to get very well cold, but oh well, it could've get worse," said Raptor. "Also keep an eye to see if my twin brother is doing any more schemes"  
"Yeah Raptor, I'll be sure to check that out to everyone" exclaimed John Wick.  
"I might as well keep an out of the mansion since I'm the more responsible one of the duo,"  
"....."  
"Thank you Drift."  
And so, John Wick is off to his journey to fight off.... zombies? John Wick is fighting Zombies! Alone! For now. We'll see if needs assistance or not later.


	2. Chapter 2

In Wailing Woods, a young woman by the name of Fable was picking up mushrooms to sell items containing them, like potions. Fable is new on the island, but knows the history of the island and the future of it by reading the entire ecycolpedia. She had a grandmother that just recently passed away on the island and wants her for the best. Fable has had a weapon to seek great defense on noobs and bad people, the Guiding Glow. No person should ever ever get near her now, until there's a knock on her door. Fable opened the door.   
"Hello! Welcome to Fortnite island, not many people come to these woods, it's very dangerous here," said an astronaut fish.   
"I'm very sorry, but I dont talk to strangers anymore since my grandma died. And I have to take care of the house now," replied Fable.   
"Okay okay, let me introduce myself, I'm Leviathan, and I actually know these woods a lot more than you do, it's not safe here," Leviathan stated.   
"Well, at least I can defend myself, that's what fortnite is?"   
"Yeah. I hope we can be the best of friends, I can bring my buddy with me for you on a trip-"  
"I'm good."  
"Also what happened to your Grandmother?"   
"She was killed, assassinated, by a werewolf."  
Leviathan fell down. Fable just closed the door hoping that he'll leave.   
Meanwhile, John Wick was riding on his golf cart and is looking on any predators, so far there aren't any. John was soon stopped by female by the name of Zoey. She is a very tough kid, yet a woman with a very positive energy.   
"Hey yo John! Where are you going?" Zoey asked.   
"I'm hunting down predators, but not the ones that you're thinking of, they are much...MUCH different." John spoken.   
"Ooo what are they, are they going to be interesting to fight?!" Zoey exclaimed   
"Ughhh its Zombies. There was a portal set up by Dusk with her demonic magic and turned everyone back alive but in a different way," John explains.   
"I'll shall come along, by the way, where is the rest of the crew, you guys work well as a team,"  
"I shall work by myself until further notice, I shall I suggest you to go to the team's headquarters down on Retail Row. Got it. I'll definitely let you know," John said.   
"Ok... I got that, I believe in you. Get all kills got it!"   
"You bet!"  
"See you soon!"


	3. The Search of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took awhile to get this chapter done. I really needed some inspiration to get back.   
> Here it is!

John Wick goes on with his golf cart to search for predators, more specifically, zombies. He is almost to the location where the zombies are planning to spawn, Lonely Lodge, mainly because it is one of the rural areas of Fortnite. However, John Wick was stopped by a gang of 6 noobs. He can tell they are noobs because they are very bad at aiming. The three noobs that stopped John Wick actually knows some stuff about him. (Imagine the noobs appearances from uncommon skins).

  
"Wassup man! We are here to cause trouble so let's get down to business." Stated Noob #1

  
"Any rare items to sell to us?" Aforementioned Noob #2

  
"I'm sorry, but I don't sell any rare items for noobs, plus I have to catch up to something," John said.

  
"Well you're going to have to deal with us first whether you like it or not, we want everything from you! Big or small!" Noob #3 exclaimed.

  
"Do you think that a bunch a noobs, can stand a chance against a pro skin? I don't think so."

  
John shoots Noob #2 and the other noobs are quick to notice what's going on and start shooting on the man. One noob sneak away from the fight to fight John's address while John is distracted on fighting the noobs. John kept shooting and shooting at the noobs. Soon, one by one, he has killed the noobs but one left standing shooting. It turns out that this "noob" isn't really much of a noob but he is a progressing player. John starts building up and the skin is quickly catching up to him, he aims at John, he misses. The only way to kill him, is baiting.

  
"John! I know you have huge amount of drugs in you're house. I'm going to get it!" He starts running.

  
"Does he even know my house is?" John questioned. But chases him anyway.   
The noob runs very far from Fatal Fields, he can run very fast from John Wick but after the long miles something has hit him hard.  
  
"Got a secret, can you keep it, swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you, won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."   
  
____________________________________________  
  
Somehow, the noob got shot, but it wasn't from John Wick. John takes look at the surroundings. He looks above, he's not surprised but is amazed. The skin that shot the noob is named Arctic Assassin. He knows some history about the skin, she literally did an assassination like it is part of her name, which it is.  
  
"John! You're all good now, those pesky noobs should know better," Arctic Assassin mentioned.

  
"Um... Thanks... I need to go somewhere, the storm may be coming at any moment, so I have to stop it," John stated.

  
"I could help you out with the storm, I have a friend that knows about the storm's existence," Arctic Assassin said.

  
"Are you really sure? Name me the skin," John asked.

  
"His name is Raven. He knows a lot about the storm, he has details that is kept hidden away from the Fortnite Encyclopedia. He many look strange at first, but he's a good hearted skin, he will tell you a lot," Arctic Assassin explains.

  
"Can you lead me to him? If you said that he knows the information about the upcoming storm, I would want to know,"

  
"Of course John, you can follow me to Lucky Landing. That's is where he hides, he is also with an another friend of mine, who looks similar to me,"

  
"Arctic, thanks, I wanted to go this journey on my own, but I somehow realized that even some help can go on the quest,"

  
"You have seriously doubted about me in the past because I wasn't living up to my name at the time,"

  
"I'm very sorry then, but we need to keep going and find Raven,"

  
"Right"

____________________________________________

  
Raptor sleeps in his sofa because he's bored and sleepy let's just say. Dire is conducting experiments on a potion, so he can find way to turn skins immortal. Carbide is doing some activity that is relevant to the group.

  
"I think it will take longer to experiment this potion, if only Plague is still with us," Dire aforementioned.

  
"Wick hasn't came back yet, his mission must be really long then, if he doesn't show up in the next day, we need to be on a search for him!" Carbide explained. 

Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

"Could that be Wick?" Carbide questioned. 

"I'll go get it then!" Drift stated. 

When Drift opened the door, the skin isn't John Wick, it is Zoey. 

"Hi Everyone! So Wick asked me to come to your headquarters because he refused to help me with the zombies, geez," Zoey said. 

"Wait. Zombies are coming to Fortnite! That is so cool! I can finally shoot zombies like it's in a movie!" Drift in excitement. 

"Drift, this is serious. How on Earth Wick knows about zombies coming to the island?" Carbide asked. 

"I don't know? Wick didn't told me any details on the zombies," Zoey left unanswered. 

"That means we should look for Wick then, he will risk himself in danger. Zoey, do you know where you last saw him?"

"Wick was driving, though I don't know what location he is going to." 

"It's time then. Drift, wake up Raptor, it is time for business." 

"May I come along, I will definitely help you towards the journey!"

"Sure Zoey, I trust you enough, plus, you know Wick than some of us here,"


End file.
